Nana , mode d'emploi
by GooDLuckStars
Summary: Une petite nouvelle vient d'arrivée au sein de l'Akatsuki ! Elle est belle , gentille , bizarre et arrive de nul part .. Qui est-elle ? Arrivera t-elle a s'intégrer ? Hidan : bah je pense pas sérieux parce que .. ; Nana : Roh ta gueule toi . Rated M : pour le langage et les quelques scènes décrites . Début de school fic dans les prochains chapitres !


**Mon arrivée .**

* * *

_**Ratin****g**_**: Je dirais M , pour le langage vulgaire de ceux-la et des scènes sexuels décrites .**

** _Disclaimer_ : Les personnages appartiennent (malheureusement) au vénéré M Kishimoto . Nana m'appartient évidemment (et heureusement) !**

**Je m'excuse si il y a beaucoup de fautes inattention , d'orthographe ou de temps . J'ai relus , relus , relus ... mais je sais qu'il doit y en avoir , merci de me le faire remarquer **

* * *

**Je me souviens de mon premier jour ici, dans ma nouvelle famille. Tout le monde ou presque était plus ou moins excité à l'idée d'accueillir quelqu'un de nouveau, dans leur clan scellé et soudé . Je vous raconte donc comment cela s'est-il passé.**

**Un beau matin, début mars, alors que le soleil venait de montrer le bout de son nez ainsi que ses rayons, la joyeuse troupe s'empressait de savoir comment faire bonne figure ou du moins, avoir l'air normal et enjoué autant que possible.**

**- Mes amis, aujourd'hui vous savez ce qu'il se passe ! Lança le roux tout excité.**

**Un brouhaha se fit entendre une minute avant qu'un silence presque complet ne se fasse. Ils regardaient leur chef attendait bien sagement, les bras croisés et le pied tapotant le sol, signe d'attente bien trop longue et de sa courte patience, que les discussions s'achèvent.**

**- C'est bon vous avez assez discuté ? Je peux donc parler ? Bon, la nouvelle ou le nouveau va bientôt arriver, vous savez ce que j'attends de vous.**

**- Il fait des questions-réponses à lui tout seul, ricana le blond du groupe, trop expressif au goût du chef.**

**- Ben moi je ne veux pas dire mais j'espère qu'elle est bien bonne la nouvelle hein ! Lança enjoué un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, en faisant des mimiques rappelant une poitrine bien entendu inexistante, au niveau de ses pectoraux.**

**Tout le monde se mit aussitôt à rire et à acquiescer, même Tobi, qui était resté au niveau de l'enfance, devenait rouge à l'idée qu'avait énoncée fièrement Hidan. Tout le monde riait, sauf le vieil homme du groupe, qui soufflait et secouait négativement la tête. Hidan remarqua la moue désagréable de son compagnon. Il ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer :**

**- Rho quoi Kakuzu ! Je dis ça pour déconner fais pas la gueule putain !**

**- Humpff, grogna le dit Kakuzu en tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il ne voulait pas s'attarder plus sur cette « rigolade ».**

**Hidan était vexé et ne voulait plus se joindre aux rire des autres, « vieux con ... » pensa-t-il.**

**Quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Tout le monde s'était immédiatement tut et s'était retourné vers la grande porte d'entrée qui se trouvait au fond du hall. Oui, c'est ainsi que je fis ma venue au sein de l'organisation. A vrai dire, faire des entrées fracassantes qui ne laissaient personne indifférent, j'adorais ça !**

**- OYYYY ! Fis-je en agitant mon bras, mon autre main était occupée à tenir la poignée de ma valise, assez lourde, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon corps était un peu courbé sur le côté.**

**Ils me regardèrent tous, l'air bête. J'arrêtais de gesticuler, tout doucement, me faisant oublier. J'attendais une réponse de leur part.**

**- Euh … Bonjour ! Venez donc.**

**Le rouquin avait réagi. Je l'avais reconnu, je savais bien que c'était Pain. Enjouée, j'empoignais plus fermement ma valise et m'avançais vers eux. Je me dirigeais vers lui et me mit à ses côtés, attendant une réaction de la part des autres. Tout le monde me regardait bouche bée, j'étais assez gênée.**

**- Mes amis, la voici ! Présente-toi donc, je t'en prie ! Nous n'attendons que ça, pas vrai ? Dit-il en accentuant les deux derniers mots.**

**- Hum hum, fis-je en me raclant la gorge, alors je m'appelle Nana ! J'ai 16 ans. Je suis peut-être plus intelligente que vous, je déteste les gens narcissiques. Oui, je suis grande de taille ! Je traîne qu'avec des mecs, mais je suis vierge hein. Je déteste les filles. J'accorde difficilement ma confiance, mais j'ai une meilleure amie. Ce qui n'empêche que j'accueillerais bien une nouvelle amie. Je ne suis pas difficile, j'aime tout le monde et personne. Sur ce, bonne chance !**

**Je finis cette phrase en lançant un sourire.**

**- Eh bien … je suis Pain, bienvenue à l'Akatsuki ! Fit le roux. Ils se mirent tous à applaudir, je détestais ce bruit, c'était insupportable.**

**- STOP ! J'ai été trop souvent acclamée, cela me donne la nausée maintenant, mais merci, bref. Où se trouve ma chambre ? Je sens plus mon bras là.**

**Je le secouais, histoire de le réveiller.**

**- Ah … Euh, tout au fond du couloir, au deuxième étage, avec écrit « H K » sur la porte.**

**Je suivais du regard le doigt du chef pointant les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.**

**- YESS ! s'écria un homme aux cheveux argentés.**

**Je présumais que ce devait être H.**

**- Merci de l'enthousiasme ainsi que le partage de cette chambre !**

**Je m'inclinais en signe de reconnaissance, ils firent de même. Je m'empressais donc de monter ces grands escaliers recouverts d'une fine couche de tissus somptueux couleur pourpre, qui menaient à un large couloir. Je tournais ma tête de droite à gauche, j'observais. Il y avait en tout cinq chambres : « K et I », « D, S et T », « Z », « H et K » qui était aussi la mienne maintenant, et une autre mais je n'ai pas prêté attention à cette porte, elle était loin par rapport aux autres. A peine la porte de ma chambre ouverte, je sentais une odeur quelque peu nauséabonde envahir mes sens.**

**- Oh non pire, merdique.**

**En effet … Du sang encore frais s'écoulait le long du parquet, rougit certainement par la substance généreusement répandue.**

**- Dé-li-cieu-sement dégueeeeulasse, articulais-je.**

**J'étais fascinée par tout ce sang, ma peau frissonna en pensant à ce que faisaient mes coéquipiers dans cette pièce. Je m'avançais et explorais ce film d'horreur en direct, en évitant les flaques rougeâtres, je ne voulais pas salir mes baskets neuves. J'aperçus une mallette assez grosse qui trônait fièrement au milieu de la table.**

**- Je suis curieuse … curieuse ? Curieuse. Je fouille, après tout c'est ma chambre.**

**Ce qui fut une grave erreur. Des billets par centaines s'envolèrent, quelques-uns se frayèrent un chemin pour se glisser sur le lit à l'opposé, ou par terre baignant dans tout ce sang.**

**- Eh merde, roooh.**

**Merde, oui. Pein m'avait renseigné sur les personnes avec qui je serais, maintenant, inséparable. K comme Kakuzu, l'avare. Quand on parle du loup, celui-ci montra sa queue et entra en furie, comme s'il avait deviné ce que j'avais fait. Il soufflait comme un bœuf, le bras large contre la poignée de porte, qui, s'était fracassée contre le mur.**

**- Qu'est-ce … que tu fous … avec CA dans TES PATTES ! Meugla-t-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.**

**- Calme … la curiosité m'a eue, mais je ne suis pas intéressée par l'argent.**

**Il avait donc été alarmé par le « clic » lors de l'ouverture de la mallette ? Balèze … D'un pas vif, je me dirigeais vers la sortie où il se trouvait encore, les lèvres rongées de colère. Je passais sous son bras, et il se dirigea vers sa précieuse mallette. Je sentais une nuée, un essaim d'ondes négatives. Et ce n'était pas son dessous de bras. A peine le dos tourné, il crie, hurle puis finit par se calmer en marmonnant des choses sûrement pas très gentille à mon sujet, incompréhensibles, tant mieux. Je voulais faire le tour du propriétaire, à commencer par la salle de bain.**

**- Non mais à savoir, j'ai une hygiène irréprochable.**

**Oui, je m'y étais rendue car j'entendais une femelle (« femme » n'était pas un qualificatif pour cette scène) crier, jouir, geindre, se lamenter ... tout le jargon sexuel quoi. J'entrais, ouvris la porte et me cachais. Hidan ? Et puis une fille ? En tout cas, inconnue à mes yeux. Prostituée ? Ou petite amie suivit de l'adjectif « cochonne ». Hum … deuxième idée. Bref, j'observais. Ça m'était égal, ce n'était pas à la hauteur d'un film porno. Oui, j'avais déjà matée des films de ce genre, c'était amusant. Donc d'après mes calculs Nanadienne … Seulement trois coups de butoir non violent en cinq secondes ? Haaaaan. Alors possibilité numéro une, il pensait. Penser à quoi ? J'aurai dit ... autre chose qu'à ce moment présent, 30% sûr (ce qui devait être une erreur de calcul, un homme est trop idiot ou trop « homme » pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'acte) Ou bien, hypothèse numéro deux, il pensait à sa vraie petite amie, qu'il trompait royalement ou nullement d'après ses capacités, 20% sûr. Visualisation … Très peu de liquide sous formes de perles sur le corps du thon … Euh de la jeune fille ! Que je suis idiote, me disais-je en me tapant sur le front.**

**Méchante plutôt. Donc, l'hypothèse la plus plausible serait la deuxième solution.**

**- Tcchh, rien dans les reins ! Krkrkrkr, rigolais-je**

**Mes sentiments dévoués à la moquerie se sont relâchés trop fortement.**

**- T'as entendue ? Dit-il essoufflé et surpris.**

**- Quoi ? Répondit la jeune rouquine, qui se trouvait dans le même état que lui.**

**Quel dommage de la voir nue pour une première rencontre, j'aurais bien été à sa rencontre mais ça n'était pas le moment pour. Un foulard était posée sur le sommet de sa tête, relevée au niveau du visage d'Hidan, elle était mince, sa poitrine semblait petite. Mais c'était mignon et innocent, elle avait l'air si naïve.**

**- Une souris Tayuya ! Elle faisait un petit « couic couic »**

**Un petit « couic couic » hein … Je te ferais remarquer, fils de pute, que c'était mon rire, répertorié maléfique.**

**- Mais on s'en fout merde ! On est dans un château fallait s'y attendre ! Maintenant chevauche-moi, tu me laisse sur ma faim !**

**- Hmm, souffla-t-il, toujours intrigué.**

**- Bah mange krkr, ricanais-je.**

**Pause. Je n'étais pas fière de moi et de mon jeu de mot. Enfin de mon répondant à chier.**

**- Ah ah ! La souris t'a remballée ! Disait-il sur un ton moqueur, en la pointant du doigt.**

**- Oh merde tu fais chier à la fin, je me casse.**

**Elle se leva, toujours le membre de celui-ci fièrement dressé à l'intérieur d'elle, et se rhabilla. NARMOL. Eh, ne t'étonne pas de l'achat d'un test de grossesse après nausées dans quelques jours.**

**- Mais bébé ! Juste une fellation ...**

**- Dégage j'ai plus le temps, lança-t-elle en regardant de haut en bas celui-ci.**

**- Bah tu sais quoi ? Je vais me branler vas-y dégage tu sers a rien.**

**- Dis-lui de le boire, chuchotais-je.**

**- Hidan boit-le non ? ... Oups ! Elle se mit la main devant la bouche.**

**- Ouais pas conne salope … dit-il en se grattant le menton, l'air penseur. Je risque pas de tomber enceint aussi ?**

**- Ouch … lâchais-je, j'avais jamais entendue ça.**

**- Oui, ouch … chuchota-t-elle avec mine désespérée.**

**- Pourquoi toi et la souris dites ouch ? Ma semence m'appartient ! Il brandissait du poing ; je la laisse à personne et surtout pas ici, ni dans le frigo ni dans le lavabo ! Dans mon ventre, disait-il en caressant celui-ci, ça sera l'endroit parfait.**

**- Pff, je laisse tomber ciao.**

**La fille s'en va. Elle vient donc à ma rencontre, moi, qui étais encore cachée derrière la porte et qui me faisait passer pour une souris. Je lui souris pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur. Elle a eu peur :**

**- YAAAAAAARGH!**

**Slow motion : Hidan sursauta. Je sursaute ensuite. Elle, l'a déjà fait alors elle s'en va en nous laissant sursauter tranquille. Hidan lâche le verre qui vint à s'écraser au sol (car oui tout en parlant, il s'était vraiment masturbé dans un verre, d'où ses réflexions sur le fait de le boire), qui se brisa ... ou presque pas, car oui le sperme est une substance opaque tout aussi collante. Donc il faut dire qu'il avait eu de la chance.**

**- NOOOON ! Ma création, mon sperme, mes enfants ! Le verre préféré de Deidara...**

**- Ramasse à l'éponge.**

**Il se tourna vers moi stupéfait, mais pas tant que ça.**

**- Eh t'es là toi ! Bah ouais c'est ce que je vais faire ... mais attend comment que ? ...**

**- Bla bla, ça s'évapore essuie, ordonnais-je.**

**Toujours aussi étonné, il vint à exécuter. D'un mouvement lent, il prit le soin d'essorer l'éponge hérisson. Vous savez la pub là ... avec le hérisson qui se frotte énergiquement … enfin Hidan me sortit de mes pensées obscènes.**

**- Tu sais, j'ai déjà tué beaucoup de gens, mais là j'ai suicidé mes enfants ça me rend triste ... pleurnichait-il, toujours nu comme un ver à quatre pattes frottant le sol.**

**"Suicidé" ses enfants … Il est sexy ok, mais là, niveau intelligence ... je ne cherchais même pas à ... comprendre, enfin bref.**

**- Hidan, lors du coït ou de la procréation, un seul spermatozoïde est gagnant.**

**- Ahh ? Bah putain ! Où vont les autres ? Demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de s'accroupir.**

**- Bah ... euh ... t'es sérieux, t'oses me poser une colle ?**

**- Écoute, imposa-t-il en retournant à sa tache le nez au sol, moi je crois qu'ils retournent hiberner au fin fond de mes couilles.**

**Ce qui était naturellement faux. Mais je ne voulais pas débattre sur ce sujet avec lui.**

**- Oui exact ! Fis-je accompagnée d'un sourire forcé.**

**- Ah ah je le savais ! me lança-t-il, les yeux pétillants, je suis intelligent comme toi !**

**- Non. Ne t'emballe pas Hidan.**

**- Humf oui 'fin ... je raconterais ça à mes enfants, merci Nana !**

**Enjoué, il termina donc sa tâche, toujours à quatre pattes nettoyant sa semence, au sol, plutôt que dans le vagin de sa copine. Triste tableau ... Je sortis de la pièce traînant des pieds. J'avais encouragé une idée idiote, venant d'un idiot, sur la façon de procréer. En conclusion, s'il s'en souvient encore dans le futur, il racontera un bobard à ses enfants, qui à leur tour participeront à l'idiotie de la génération et ainsi de suite. Il y aura donc une partie d'idiot sur terre ! Quoi que, s'ils héritent de l'énergie sexuelle de leur père, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de descendant. BREF, j'avais participée à une future génération de cons. Je pouvais en être contente de moi, mauvaise mère.**

**- Oh je m'en bas les ovaires.**

* * *

Sur ce , voila ce premier chapitre ! écris sur le brouillon de mon portable , ah lala ^_^

Hidan : Bien bien... pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose d'intéressant .

Nana : Bah ue c'est sur .

Kakuzu : Vous parlez trop . N'hésitez pas a lui donner des conseils , review ! Pour une fois que ça ne coûte rien . Nous remercions notre princesse d'avoir corrigé tout ça bien comme il faut !


End file.
